musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Bring It On Home to Me
"Bring It on Home to Me" is a song by American singer-songwriter Sam Cooke, released on May 8, 1962 by RCA Victor. Produced by Hugo & Luigi and arranged and conducted by René Hall, the song was the A-side to "Having a Party". The song peaked at number two on Billboard's Hot R&B Sides chart, and also charted at number 13 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. The song has become a pop standard, covered by numerous artists of different genres. It is one of The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me# hide *1 Background *2 Personnel *3 Cover versions *4 Charts and certifications **4.1 Original version **4.2 The Animals version **4.3 Eddie Floyd version **4.4 Lou Rawls version **4.5 Mickey Gilley version *5 References *6 External links Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=1 edit "Bring It on Home to Me", like its B-side, "Having a Party", was written while Cooke was on tour for Henry Wynn. The song was initially offered to fellow singer Dee Clark, who turned it down.[1] While in Atlanta, Cooke called co-producer Luigi Creatore and pitched both numbers; he was sold and booked and immediate recording session inLos Angeles scheduled for two weeks later.[2] The session's mood "matched the title" of the song, according to biographer Peter Guralnick, as many friends had been invited. "It was a very happy session," recalled engineer Al Schmitt. "Everybody was just having a ball. We were getting people out there the floor, and some of the outtakes were hilarious, there was so much ad lib that went on."[2] René Hall assembled an eighteen-piece backing group, "composed of six violins, two violas, two cellos, and a sax, plus a seven-piece rhythm section that included two percussionists, two bassists, two guitars, and a piano." The song is a significant reworking of Charles Brown's 1959 single "I Want to Go Home", and it retains the gospel flavor and call-and-response format; the song differs significantly in that its refrain ("Bring it to me, bring your sweet lovin', bring it on home to me") is overtly secular.[2] The song was the first serious nod to his gospel roots ("He felt that he needed more weight, that that light shit wouldn't sustain him," said J.W Alexander).[1]The song was aiming for a sound similar to Cooke’s former group, the Soul Stirrers.[2] The original, unreleased first take includes vocals from Lou Rawls, J.W. Alexander, former Keen assistant A&R rep Fred Smith, and "probably" the Sims Twins. A second, final take leaves Lou Rawls as the only echoing voice.[2] Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=2 edit "Having a Party" was recorded on April 26, 1962 at RCA Studio 1 in Hollywood, California.[1] The engineer present was Al Schmitt, and the session was conducted and arranged by René Hall. The musicians also recorded "Having a Party" the same day. Credits adapted from the liner notes to the 2003 compilation Portrait of a Legend: 1951–1964.[1] Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=3 edit |} The most significant cover versions of the song include the hit versions by *The Animals, Eddie Floyd, and Ben Mills. *Billy Joe Royal *Lou Rawls, who sang background vocals on the original song, recorded his own charting version in 1970. *Smokey Robinson and Bryan Adams dueted on "Bring It On Home To Me", live at the Apollo Theatre Hall of Fame, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, in 1993. *Sonny Terry and Brownie McGhee released a version of the song in their 1973 album Sonny & Brownie. *In 1976, Mickey Gilley hit number one on the country chart with his cover.[3] *Tab Benoit sangs a blues rendition of this song on his album Brother To The Blues. *In the United Kingdom, The Faces released this song as part of a medley with "You Send Me" and charted it on the UK Singles Chart at #7 as a double A-side with "Farewell". Rod Stewart later covered this song as a medley with Cooke's "You Send Me" on his solo album, Smiler. *Wilson Pickett covered this song on 1968's I'm In Love. *Otis Redding covered this song with Carla Thomas. *Paul McCartney recorded this song twice: first in 1988 for his album Снова в СССР, and again in 2006 with George Benson and Al Jarreau for the album Givin It Up (For Love). *John Lennon covered the song on his album Rock 'n' Roll in 1975. *Van Morrison's 1974 live album, It's Too Late to Stop Now contained his version.[4] *The Dixie Chicks performed it bluegrass style on their debut album, Thank Heavens for Dale Evans, and later recorded "You Send Me" for their second album, Little Ol' Cowgirl. *Sonny & Cher recorded it as a B-side to "Little Man". *Another cover was included as a hidden song on The Von Bondies album Lack of Communication, with Marcie Bolen on lead vocals.[5] *Bon Jovi performed a live cover of this song with Steve Perry [6] *Britt Daniel, recorded a cover of this song for the compilation Bridging the Distance. *Eddie Floyd and Duffy performed it on Jools Holland's Hootenanny. *Dave Mason covered the tune on his 1974 solo album Dave Mason.[7] *Sister Hazel included a version on their debut self-titled album Sister Hazel in 1994 (remastered and re-released in 2005) *M. Ward and Zooey Deschanel of the group She & Him regularly perform a cover of this song live at their concerts, including an in-studio session at KEXP-FM on June 29, 2007.[8] *The New Standards included a version on their 2008 album Rock and Roll. *Jimmy Barnes included a version of it on his album Soul Deep as a duet with Johnny Diesel. *Aretha Franklin included a cover of the song on her 1969 album Soul '69. *Michael Bolton covered the song on his 1992 album Timeless: The Classics. *Rita MacNeil covered the song on her 1992 album Thinking of You. It was released as the album's first single and charted on the RPM pop and country charts. *Delta Spirit cover the song live, as an intro to their song "Trashcan", from their album, Ode to Sunshine.[9] *Robson & Jerome covered the song on their 1996 album, Take Two. *Status Quo recorded the song for their 1991 album, Rock 'til You Drop. *R. Kelly covered this song on Later...with Jools Holland. *Grayson Hugh recorded his live version of this song, which he would often close his shows with, during his "Blind To Reason" North American Tour, 1988 - '89. *The Roy Hargrove Quintet included a live version of the song on their album Εarfood (2008). *Darren Criss performs the song at many of his live performances. *Francis Cabrel, Beverly Jo Scott and M. Jones collaborated on the for the 2003 album, Autour du blues, volume 2. Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=4 edit Original versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=5 edit The Animals versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=6 edit Eddie Floyd versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=7 edit Lou Rawls versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=8 edit Mickey Gilley versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On_Home_to_Me&action=edit&section=9 edit Category:1962 singles